mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Paul Florio
For the Call of Duty character, see Florio Justin Paul Florio is an original character created by Cod1. He is one of the main characters in Heavenly Heroes. The new idea will not be a game like Call of Duty. He is from Brooklyn, a borough of the City of New York. His father, Frank Phillip Florio, plays an important role in the story, and he is a friend of Ethan Allen Fernandez, Candace Claire Baker, Carl Degrasse Dawkins, and Wendy Wong. He wields Black Betty as his weapon. Appearance Justin looks a little bit below average height at 172 centimetres (5’7.7”) tall as an adult, and weighs 66.67 kilograms (147 lbs), He was 165 centimetres (5’5”) tall during his first and second years of high school, and 170 centimetres (5’7”) tall during his third, and fourth years of high school. He has green eyes, and short dark brown hair that are brushed forward (just like Tony Montana's), and has a single curly strand of hair that sticks out of his head (not pictured). He is usually seen wearing a T-shirt with a meme or joke on it, a grey windbreaker jacket, blue jeans or khaki shorts, and a pair of white sneakers with white socks. While attending Shepherd-Dixmor preparatory school, Florio wears a white polo shirt, his grey windbreaker jacket, khaki shorts or black trousers (rarely, usually when it’s cold), a white belt, white Vans shoes, and white below ankle socks. Since he is an Army Junior ROTC cadet, he also wears the cadet Army Service Uniform (ASU), Army PT uniform, and Army Combat Uniform (ACU) in Universal Camouflage Pattern (UCP). Personality and traits He enjoys video games, anime, and 4chan. He is an atheist. Justin is a large Tony Montana fanboy. He will drive recklessly (do power slides, get into near collisions, etc.), and do crazy things with his weapon, because he believes doing these things will give him “balls” which will make him braver and more confident. He once warned Ethan, and Candace, that attacking members of the Cornet Gang will increase their “gang heat”. Ethan just told Justin that he was "in the wrong game, and movie". He believes one should only harm those who deserve it. He loves video games about war, which is one of the reasons why he chose to join the Army Junior ROTC at Shepherd-Dixmor Prep. Trivia *Justin is one of the characters in the story that is based off people the creator has met in real life. *Based on his attitude and personality, Justin seems quite obsessed with Tony Montana and believes to be his reincarnation. Furthermore he hates Gaspar's Gang and Bob Santana to death for killing his hero and swears revenge on them. **He was happy as whole hell and even celebrated with some of his friends when Tony Montana won the Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Original character Category:Italians Category:Atheists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Short characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Chaotic Good